


Touch my Boomerang, Babe

by lulumonnie



Series: Flamey-O Hotdamn [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A lot of praise and calling each other beautiful, Aged-Up Character(s), But no sexual content in this fic, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I know the title is bad, In this house we appreciate Suki for the bisexual icon that she is, M/M, No beta we die like human beings, Rated T for swearing, Suki is a good friend, This fic has Sokka and Zuko in it did you really expect good jokes, all of the fluff, discussion of sex, they're all roughly 20 or so, this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie
Summary: Zuko thinks Sokka is pretty. Sokka thinks Zuko is pretty. Suki meddles. Boomerang plays a role.
Relationships: Past Sokka/Suki, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Flamey-O Hotdamn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823593
Comments: 28
Kudos: 393





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was supposed to be sleeping because I wanted more Zukka, no other reason.  
> EDIT: I've rewritten some parts as I didn't really feel comfortable with the whole thing anymore. This is completely rated T now, since I personally do not feel comfortable writing smut.

Sometimes Zuko hated being the firelord. Don’t misunderstand, he fully understood his duty as leader of the fire nation. He was completely committed to righting the wrongs of his country, to lead his people with kindness and compassion and to devote his life to the world. But sometimes, just sometimes, he wished to just be able to go with Aang and Katara on one of their journeys. Sometimes he wished he could just pop up at Toph’s metal bending school and whisk her away on the fieldtrip she was always teasing him about. Sometimes he wished that Suki was just his friend and didn’t have to constantly ward off attacks from his enemies. He wished he could see his uncle more and that he could spend his days serving tea instead of pouring over the century of hate and anguish his family had wrought on the country and the world. And most of all he wished he wasn’t the firelord because it meant spending every meeting, every negotiation and every supper in the company of Sokka.

It wasn’t that Zuko hated Sokka or hated spending time with him. He didn’t. Sokka was as close to a best friend as Zuko had ever had in the short twenty years of life. Zuko loved spending time with him; and that was the problem. He loved spending time with his friend _too much_. It was absolutely agonising to spend every single day next to Sokka, staring at his friend’s beautiful blue eyes and dark, gleaming skin. Zuko found it completely impossible to focus on anything but Sokka’s smile, his scent, his tongue that stuck out when he was concentrating and his constant subconscious fiddling with his boomerang or sword. Zuko was completely and utterly enamoured with his best friend and it was stopping him from concentrating on meetings, paperwork or thinking straight, pun intended.

It didn’t help that Sokka didn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space one bit. He was constantly throwing his arm around Zuko (which happened so often his guards didn’t even flinch anymore) and whispering stupid puns into his ear during meetings. Zuko’s brain always short-circuited whenever he felt Sokka’s breath so close to his face, and there had been embarrassingly many instances in which Zuko had had to excuse himself to go calm down by splashing his face with water.

In one meeting, Sokka had been shooting him so many smirks combined with a wiggling eyebrow because of a specifically annoying Earth Kingdom General, that Zuko thought he’d explode soon. That was when Suki caught his eye. She seemed to be scrutinizing him with a raised eyebrow, standing in the back of the room, watching and guarding the entrance. Zuko flushed red at her inquisitive look. Suki spent so much of her time watching and guarding others that she seemed to have an uncanny ability to read people’s minds sometimes. Right then, her glance seemed to say ‘ _We’re talking about this later, Zuko_ ’.

‘My lord?’

Zuko was pulled out of his short mental tangent and turned his attention back to the Earth Kingdom official who was explaining a new system of taxes concerning cabbages.

‘You’re really not subtle’, Suki said, as soon as she had followed Zuko into his private office.

‘I… have no idea what you’re talking about, Suki.’

Suki snorted.

‘So, your drooling whenever Sokka does anything is unintentional? You just do that around all of your friends?’, she asked, mirth in her eyes.

‘Wha- I don’t _drool_.’, Zuko sputtered, feeling his face flame up (metaphorically, don’t worry).

‘You totally drool. When he gave you a hug yesterday you looked like you were about to combust.’

Zuko stared at Suki. He was sure that he wasn’t _that_ obvious.

‘So, you have the hots for him huh, sifu hotman?’, Suki said grinning even wider.

Zuko groaned.

‘Please don’t call me that. It’s already ridiculous when Aang does it’.

‘Come on, oh great firelord Zuko, friend of the avatar and firebending master. Don’t you wanna gush about your little crush a little bit?’, Suki teased, flopping down unceremoniously on some of the cushions on the ground.

‘…Suki, I don’t think this categorizes as little anymore’, Zuko said in a small voice.

Suki sat up at the earnestness in Zuko’s tone.

‘Wait, are you-‘

‘I think- I think about him so much I can’t concentrate, Suki. It’s like… it’s like my entire body is tuned to him, whenever he’s in the same room I just… I can’t stop myself from looking at him and thinking about him kissing me and holding me… whenever he fucking smiles it’s like he swallowed the goddamn sun or something and suddenly he lights up the whole fucking room.’

Zuko paced up and down in front of Suki.

‘You’ve got it real bad’, she noted.

Zuko nodded shakily and sent her an anxious glance.

‘Hey, don’t worry about me. That stuff with Sokka is way in the past. We broke up what, like four years ago? I’m very happy in an extremely gay relationship and you know that’, she finished.

‘I know, I just… what the hell am I supposed to do?’

Suki smiled.

‘You know usually talking about things like this is the best way of dealing with it’.

Zuko stared at her dumbly.

‘You expect me. Zuko. To talk to Sokka. And tell him I like him and I want to kiss him. Me.’

‘Really, Zuko, you give yourself too little credit. You’re great at speeches. You’re the fucking firelord. All you do is talk to people about sensitive topics.’

‘That’s different.’

‘Different how?’, Suki asked. Her eyes flicked to a point behind Zuko’s shoulder for a milli second but then she was speaking again. ‘Why don’t you just tell me what you’d like to tell Sokka’.

Zuko stared at her for a few seconds, but her face seemed serious. He cleared his throat.

‘Well, umm… I think… I think you’re really pretty when you’re uhh when you’re touching your boomerang and I want to kiss you’, Zuko said, opening his mouth to continue when he heard a gasp from behind him.

‘You think I’m pretty when I’m touching my _boomerang_?’

Zuko whirled around. Sokka was standing in the doorframe, his mouth open and his face flushed red, the corners of his mouth curling up in the most enticing way that usually would have made Zuko’s knees feel like blasting jelly, but he was too busy being mortified.

‘I’ll let you two talk’, Suki said, her smirk wide as she slipped out of the room and closed the curtain behind her.

Zuko stared at Sokka. Sokka stared at Zuko.

‘You think I’m pretty when I’m touching my boomerang’, Sokka repeated.

‘Listen, Sokka I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to hear that, it’s just-‘

‘Do you think I’m not pretty when I’m not holding my boomerang?’

‘What? No you’re always pretty, I just-‘

Sokka grinned and stepped into the room.

‘Good.’

Zuko’s heart was beating a thousand miles per hour and he felt his breathing speed up slightly. Everything in him was ready to run out of the room, resign his position and move to the eastern air temple to become a guru.

‘For the record, you’re also very pretty. Not just when you’re handling your swords’, Sokka teased, his grin widening.

Zuko choked on his own spit.

‘Wha-‘

‘Listen, if I’m not reading this completely wrong, then you want to kiss me. I’ve been trying to flirt with you for the past three months so it’s safe to say I would also very much like to kiss you.’

Zuko stared at Sokka, his mouth completely open, eyes wide.

‘You want to kiss me?’, he asked, whispering, his mouth suddenly dry.

Sokka stared at him dumbly.

‘Well duh. Who wouldn’t want to kiss you. You’re like. Fucking gorgeous. And so fucking good and kind. Everyone with a brain would want to kiss you.’

Sokka stepped closer, invading Zuko’s personal space and placing a hand on his chin.

‘Can I kiss you?’, he asked, his voice soft and his breath ghosting over Zuko’s face.

‘Fuck yes’, Zuko answered, his entire body thrumming.

Suddenly there seemed to be entirely too much space between the two of them. Sokka moved his face forwards so fast, he bumped his nose against Zuko’s and as they giggled their breaths intermingled and then finally, _finally_ , Sokka’s lips where on Zuko’s and Zuko thought he was going to die because he’d never felt so _fucking good_ and oh Agni Sokka smelled like pine and snow somehow and Zuko knew that that didn’t make any sense but how the fuck was he supposed to make sense when Ambassador fucking Sokka, the future Chief of the Southern Watertribe was gripping his robe tightly and kissing him like his life depended on it.

Sokka swiped his tongue over Zuko’s lips and used his ensuing gasp to slip into Zuko’s mouth, kissing him with so much fervour that Zuko’s heart stopped for a good five seconds while he felt his knees go weak as he clung onto Sokka’s blue shirt and dragged him closer, closer, closer. Zuko pressed his entire body up against Sokka, his fingers twisting in Sokka’s clothes and wandering up to his hair, loosening the wolf tail and gripping it. Sokka giggled in response and began walking Zuko towards the nearest wall, leaning him against it.

Zuko couldn’t think, his entire being was focussed on the fact that he was _kissing Sokka_. He smiled into Sokka’s mouth and Sokka balled his fists in Zuko’s robes and started pulling off the frankly ridiculous amount of outer fabric the firebender was covered in.

They parted when Sokka succeeded in pulling the stuffy outer layer of Zuko’s robes off and Zuko drank in the sight of Sokka: hair falling down, clothes ruffled, eyes wide and pupils blow and his lips red, swollen and glistening and so fucking alluring.

‘You’re so fucking beautiful’, he whispered.

Sokka’s eyes widened even more, his kiss-swollen lips stretched in a gorgeous smile that made Zuko die a little inside.

‘Look who’s talking. You’re so gorgeous I don’t know if I can stop myself from kissing you silly’, Sokka said, leaning his forehead against Zuko’s and gazing into his eyes.

‘Then don’t’, Zuko said, his voice nothing but a whisper.

Zuko had little time to register what was happening when Sokka suddenly dived for Zuko’s neck and started leaving light kisses everywhere. Zuko gasped and Sokka started kissing a spot directly under his chin making Zuko's knees impossibly weaker. The firelord felt warm and close to melting in a way that no fire could ever do to him. Fire could never be quite this wonderful.

‘Please don’t stop, Sokka’, Zuko mumbled, closing his eyes and smiling brightly.

Sokka obliged, his hands trailing up and down Zuko’s sides and slowly slipping underneath his shirt to play with his toned abdomen.

‘You’re so fucking pretty’, Zuko murmured, unable to stop himself. ‘Fuck, whenever you talk about a new invention your entire face fucking scrunches up and you get so giddy and I want to kiss you until I can’t breathe anymore. Every fucking time, I just want to make you smile like that more and more and more.’

Sokka hummed into Zuko’s neck and mouthed into his skin: ‘Zuko, you're going to make me blush. You're so beautiful’.

Zuko giggled, his grip on Sokka’s hair got tighter.

‘I want to kiss you for hours, baby. Do you want that too? Would that be okay?’, Sokka asked, pulling back and looking into Zuko’s eyes intently.

‘Fuck yes I do Sokka’, Zuko answered, his head swimming just imagining it.

‘Fuck yes’, Sokka said, his smirk widening. ‘I’m gonna kiss you until we can't breathe anymore, you’re gonna-‘

‘My Lord Zuko?’, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Suki interrupted Sokka. ‘I hate to disturb you at an inopportune moment, but an envoy with some important information about the trade route to Ba Sing Se just arrived.’

Sokka swore under his breath.

‘I’ll be right there’, Zuko shouted, turning back to Sokka.

‘You know sometimes I hate that you’re the firelord’, Sokka grumbled.

‘You and me both’, Zuko answered, a small smile playing around his lips.

‘Well, at least we’ve established that we’re great at kissing’, Sokka said, kissing Zuko again quickly for good measure.

‘Yea. I don’t know but would you like to uh… would you like to maybe kiss me some more in the future?’, Zuko asked, his voice small and his heart racing.

‘I mean I’d be pretty fucking dumb if I didn’t kiss you as much as I could’, Sokka answered. Zuko’s entire face felt like it was going to ignite but his heart soared as he smiled brightly at the other boy.

‘Snow and sea, you’re seriously beautiful when you smile’, Sokka said, making Zuko blush impossibly more.

‘Go be the firelord, babe. To be continued’, Sokka said, smiling at Zuko and releasing his tight grip that had been pushing him into the wall.

‘To be continued’, Zuko agreed, pulling Sokka into another bruising kiss because he _could just do that now_ before hurrying to put his robes back on and greeting the envoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! I meant to write this in one setting but then I realised I didn't feel like it, so now you're getting this in two chapters. Please tell me what you thought, I fucking love reading comments!! The next chapter should be up in the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with firelord buisness, Zuko finally gets to go back to his chambers to 'be gay with Sokka'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologise for any bad puns, but I'm really not sorry, these are all great. Sokka would be proud.

‘You look like Momo when he gets peaches’, Suki commented when Zuko stumbled out of the room, hastily fixing his robes.

‘Shut up.’

‘Your crown is crooked, sifu hotman’, she said, cackling at Zuko’s frantic attempts to straighten his hair.

‘Suki, I swear to Agni-‘

‘No. I earned this. I suffered through the two of you staring at each other in every single fucking meeting, I am absolutely allowed to make fun of you for all eternity’, Suki said, grinning.

‘…were we really that bad?’

‘It was actually quite cute, don’t worry. But I will take credit for actually getting you together. Mai and Ty Lee owe me like twenty bags of fire flakes now’, she answered, her face glazing over at the thought of all that spicy goodness.

‘Mai and Ty Lee knew?’

‘Zuko, everyone knew. Aang has been talking about enlisting your help when he asks Hakoda to marry Katara just so that ‘you know what to expect’’.

‘Hakoda knows?’, Zuko said, trying and failing to mask the panic in his voice. They hadn’t even talked about what they were yet, and here was Aang talking about marriage?

‘Oh no, don’t worry! Aang was mostly spouting nonsense, stop looking like a scared turtleduck’, Suki said, picking up on Zuko’s panic.

‘I don’t look like a-‘

‘You do. And you have business to attend to. Go be the firelord, sifu hotman. You can go be gay with Sokka afterwards’.

Zuko stared at her for a few seconds, then shook his head in fond exasperation and walked towards the envoy waiting for him in the next room.

* * *

In the end, the envoy wasn’t the only duty keeping Zuko from ‘being gay with Sokka’. Instead of going back to Sokka immediately after dealing with the envoy, he got caught up talking to a general about the state of the Southern Water Tribe Reconstruction Project and suddenly the sun was setting and the kiss had been five hours ago.

  
Groaning, Zuko made his way to his private chambers, his shoulders heavy and his heart racing. Would Sokka still be waiting for him? Was that too much to expect? What even were they? Would Sokka want to be his boyfriend? Was that even possible? What would their friends say? What would the rest of the fire nation say? It had taken Zuko until last year to finally dismantle the last bits of homophobic legislature that his family had imposed on the nation. Would the people even be ready for their firelord dating another man?

  
Zuko fiddled with his crown headpiece while pondering and stepped into his personal chambers, nodding to the guards in front of it. He took a deep breath and looked around the few rooms, trying to find Sokka. At first, it seemed like the Water Tribe warrior had left, but Zuko suddenly felt a breeze messing up his hair and he found that the window to the balcony was open and he could see Sokka’s silhouette against the full moon. He approached quietly, not wanting to disturb the calm scene.

  
‘He’s really cute, Yue’, Sokka mumbled and Zuko stopped in his tracks.

  
‘His smile when he lets his guard down and someone tells him an honest compliment is so beautiful. And you wouldn’t believe how good of a kisser he is. I don’t know if that’s weird to tell you, but he is. It’s quite strange that he’s so good at kissing, it’s not like he had a lot of experience apart from Mai’, Sokka went on, his face turned up towards the moon, a soft smile on his face, but Zuko couldn’t keep back his affronted gasp.

  
Sokka whirled around, his eyes wide as he took in Zuko’s offended expression.

  
‘Excuse you, I have experience’, he said, trying in vain to keep the giant smile from his face.

  
‘How long have you been standing there? And one girlfriend barely counts as experience’, Sokka shot back, his eyes still wide.

‘Just for a minute. I heard you calling me cute though. And it counts as experience! Anyway, you’ve only had two girlfriends!’

  
‘Good. You are cute. And that means I have twice as much experience as you do!’

‘It doesn’t!’

‘Yeah it does’, Sokka answered, grinning stupidly.

‘How does that even make sense?’, Zuko asked, stepping closer to Sokka with sudden courage.

‘It just does.’

‘It doesn’t.’

‘It does.’

‘You’re impossible’.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll help you get more experience’, Sokka said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

‘You are? Uhh that’s, that’s very cool’.

‘I’m always cool babe’, Sokka said, raising his hands in finger guns.

‘Well I’m always uhh hot?’, Zuko said, his eyebrows raising.

‘That you are. Now shut up and kiss me, hotman’, Sokka said, gripping Zuko’s robes and smashing his lips into his.  
Zuko’s protest was muffled by the other man’s mouth on his and he melted in Sokka’s arms again. There was no reason as to why Sokka had to be so damn good with at kissing him, but he was and Zuko thanked Agni for it. Sokka’s hands travelled up to his hair to loosen the crown and the topknot, so that Zuko’s hair fell onto his shoulders and his face. Zuko couldn’t care less because he was kissing Sokka like his fucking life depended on it and Sokka had called him cute and if Sokka stopped kissing him he’d probably explode.

One hand in his hair started working its way down to Zuko’s long outer robes, lifting the heavy fabric off him much the same way as just a few hours ago. This time, Zuko allowed himself to run his hands over Sokka’s clothes as well, sliding his hands over the other’s toned arms.

When Sokka pulled back, Zuko let out a low growl which made Sokka’s breath catch.

‘Woah there tigerdillo, I just thought we might want to take this inside’.

Zuko nodded and pulled Sokka into the room by his collar, attaching his mouth to his neck as soon as they’d entered his bedchamber. Sokka let out a giggle and gripped his hair tight, not quite pulling yet.

‘Fuck, Zuko you can’t just- Tui, you’re wonderful’, Sokka gasped, barely supressing a needy whine.

Sokka started carding through Zuko's hair softly and Zuko thought he was going to die because it felt. so. good. He’d never felt warmth run through his veins quite so intensively and he couldn’t help becoming addicted. Kissing Sokka was addicting. Zuko pulled back from his neck reluctantly to admire Sokka, even though it pained him not to be kissing him.

Sokka looked absolutely stunning. Zuko’s mind stopped working for a second as he took in the expanse of Sokka's dark, beautifully tanned face that was glistening with sweat from the warm fire nation climate. 

‘You- you look really good’, Zuko said, his throat suddenly dry.

‘Thanks’, Sokka whispered his eyes wide and pupils blown as he tentatively pulled at Zuko’s shirt, knotting his fingers into it, the frantic energy from just moments ago dissipating.

‘Fuck. Gorgeous. Of course you are. You fucker’, Zuko murmured.

‘Look who's talking, firelord. You can stop being so pretty now, I’m already gay, okay?’, Sokka grumbled, his eyes firmly fixed on Zuko's face. He started tracing Zuko's chin with his fingertips and pulled Zuko into a tender kiss that made something uncurl and relax in Zuko’s stomach.

‘Sokka, if you don’t want to do this we don’t have to, I-‘, Zuko started but Sokka shook his head.

‘Don’t worry, I want to. Tui and La, do I want to. If you want to as well, tho. And I thought we should uhh, talk about this first? I got a bit caught up with how good of a kisser you are’, Sokka said, his fingers still lightly caressing his face.

‘Oh, okay. Umm, that might be good. I mean I said I would like to kiss you more in the future and I guess I well… I want to maybe… fuck, how do I say this…’, Zuko trailed off, cringing at his own awkwardness.

‘If you’re saying what I think I’m saying then that would be really cool.’

‘What do you think I’m saying?’

‘That you maybe want to uhh… hold hands and sit and watch the turtleducks with me sometimes?’, Sokka answered.

‘What? I mean yea but… I want more than that.’

‘You do?’

‘Yeah Sokka, I- fuck, I want to date you, okay?’

Sokka gasped.

‘Okay’, he whispered.

‘Wha- Really?’, Zuko asked, his heart racing even more than when the two of them had been making out against the wall earlier.

‘Yeah. I’d like- I’d like to be your boyfriend, your royal flameliness’, Sokka teased, his hand running up to trace over Zuko’s bicep.

‘You want to be my-‘

‘Fuck yes, I do. I’ve had a crush on you for so long now, I just thought you’d never feel the same’, Sokka admitted, focussing his eyes on where he was resting his hand on Zuko’s arm.

‘I- so did I… I’ve liked you for so long’, Zuko whispered, his heart bouncing around in his chest.

‘We really wasted a lot of time, didn’t we?’, Sokka murmured, a smirk widening on his face.

‘Yeah, we did.’

‘Well, we’ll just have to make up for lost time, huh sifu hotman?’, Sokka teased, stepping closer and leaning his forehead against Zuko’s.

‘You- why do you all insist on calling me that?’

‘Because you’re a hot man, Zuko.’

Zuko sputtered, his face lighting up.

‘I-I’m not that-‘

‘I’m going to stop you right there, because you are. You’re so hot, I’d let you touch my boomerang any day, babe.’

‘I can’t believe you just fucking said that. That was bad even for you’, Zuko groaned.

‘You know it wasn’t, you loved it.’

‘My boyfriend is a fucking idiot, I can’t believe it’, Zuko mumbled.

Sokka grinned.

‘Call me that again’, he demanded, his hands cradling Zuko’s face.

‘My boyfriend’, Zuko whispered, his lips just inches apart from Sokka’s.

‘My boyfriend’, Sokka echoed and it sent shivers down Zuko’s spine.

Sokka bridged the small gap between their lips and kissed Zuko and you’d really think Zuko would be used to the knee melting way Sokka’s mouth made him feel but it still caught him off guard and his hands buried themselves in Sokka’s hair, loosening his wolftail.

Sokka pushed Zuko back until the backs of his knees hit the large bed and he sat down on the edge, with Sokka wasting no time to crawl onto his lap.

Zuko giggled, tangling Sokka’s hair with one hand and gripping his waist with the other. Kissing Sokka made Zuko see stars and he thought that he would probably be okay dying in this moment. He'd never experienced anything like it.

* * *

After kissing for what felt like hours (yet somehow still not enough), Zuko held Sokka close to him and collapsed back on the bed, pulling Sokka on top of him. Sokka buried his face in Zuko’s neck, their breathing slowly starting to even out.

‘That was amazing’, Zuko whispered.

‘It sure was. If we ever have sex, we’ll probably break the laws of the universe for being too good at it’, Sokka mumbled into Zuko’s neck, sending soft shivers down Zuko’s back.

‘That doesn’t even make sense, Sokka’, Zuko grumbled, tightening his hold on Sokka’s back.

‘It does too.’

‘No it does-‘, Zuko started, but Sokka leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, which shut Zuko up.

‘You can’t just kiss me every time you’re not making sense’, Zuko said once Sokka pulled back.

‘Fucking watch me’, Sokka grinned, pressing kisses all around Zuko’s face, tracing his scar.

‘You’re impossible’, Zuko repeated, a warm smile spreading across his face, ‘I can’t believe I’m dating you.’

‘Yeah you are’, Sokka whispered, his own smile blinding and beautiful. He cuddled into Zuko’s neck again, pressing a soft kiss to his chin.

‘Sokka, we should get changed for bed and brush our teeth’, Zuko said.

‘Don’t wanna.’

‘Sokka, it’s going to be really gross when you wake up with morning breath tomorrow-‘

‘Shh. Cuddle now. Tomorrow later’, Sokka groaned, wrapping his arms and legs around Zuko like an oversized koalabear-bunny.

Zuko was weak. He didn’t protest and tangled his legs with Sokka’s. If this was what being the firelord with a boyfriend was like, maybe he didn’t hate it quite so much.

When he woke up the next morning, Zuko found that he was right. It was incredibly gross. But with a sleeping Ambassador Sokka of the Water Tribe in his arms, he found that he didn’t mind all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think, I always squeal whenever anyone leaves me kudos or a comment  
> Come scream at me about atla on tumblr @flameyohotdamn


End file.
